


Better Than Fifty Shades

by D4mm17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Smut, strap on play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17
Summary: After a brief debate my girlfriend dared me to write smut better than Fifty Shades of Grey so I did. This is the result





	Better Than Fifty Shades

Kara felt Lena sigh against her lips as she pushed her flush against the wall. They had had yet another wonderful date and were eager to continue on to night time activities. It wasn’t their first time, they were very familiar with each other in this setting, yet each time felt like their first. 

“Kara,” Lena husked. 

“Lena.” Kara moved her mouth across Lena’s jaw and down to her neck, her focus a soft spot just below Lena’s ear. 

“I need you.” Lena’s hands gripped Kara’s shoulders to pull her closer as Kara found her target and sucked. 

“What do you want?” 

“Can we use the strap tonight?” 

A shiver passed through Kara at just the thought of using the toy on Lena. 

“Yes.” 

There was no more talking as their lips met, need pushing into desperation as Lena tugged at Kara’s button up. It was off and tossed across the room in a heartbeat, Lena’s shirt following suit. Kara grabbed Lena by the ass and hoisted her up, Lena’s legs wrapping around Kara’s waist on instinct. It was a short trip to the bedroom, so ingrained neither woman had to look where they were going. 

Kara dropped Lena on the bed and was on her in an instant, soft kisses giving way to clashing teeth and bitten lips. This was not a night to be gentle, not when they both wanted so much more. Kara made quick work of Lena’s bra and pawed at the supple skin underneath, moaning her approval against Lena’s lips. Lena returned the favor and Kara moved her hands to press their breasts together. Kara pushed her knee between Lena’s thighs to grind against her center. Lena gasped and ground against the tight pressure, her breath hitching with each pass. 

Perfectly manicured hands pawed at the button and zipper of Kara’s pants until they were undone, and then Lena was pushing them down and off. Kara kicked them off the bed as Lena pushed her hand under Kara’s underwear. This time it was Kara that moaned as Lena’s fingers immediately found her clit. It was too much too soon. Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and pulled her hand away, then shook her head. 

“You come first,” Kara said as Lena pouted up at her. 

That caught the other woman’s attention, and Lena licked her lips as her eyes wandered down to Kara’s chest.

Kara grabbed the front of Lena’s pants and slipped the button loose, then she pulled the zipper down. Lena helped her get the pants down and off her hips, then their hands clashed as they both reached for Lena’s underwear. They shared a laugh and a soft look as Lena lifted her hands away to let Kara do the honors. Lena’s final garment was stripped away and she was left bare in front of the woman she loved. 

“Beautiful,” Kara breathed. Her hand skimmed up Lena’s stomach, over her breasts, until it came to rest against her cheek. “You’re beautiful Lena.” 

“Not as beautiful as you, darling.” 

“Nonsense. You are a heavenly vision.” 

“Flatterer.” Lena’s eyes shone as she said it, her mouth twisted up in a soft smile. 

Kara leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s lips, then another, and yet another until they grew hot and heavy. The hand she had resting on Lena’s cheek shifted down until it was pressed across Lena’s throat. Lena’s breathing hitched as Kara gave an experimental squeeze. Kara smiled into their kiss at the reaction. She knew how to play Lena like a fiddle. 

Lena skimmed a hand up Kara’s bare back until her hand wrapped around Kara’s ponytail. Kara felt Lena smile before the other woman was tugging her hair. Kara groaned and pressed closer to Lena, the hand around Lena’s throat clenching with each tug. Their kiss was growing sloppier, and Kara could practically feel Lena becoming impatient. 

Kara pulled Lena’s hand from her hair and crawled off of her. Lena gave no protest as Kara knelt by the bed and pulled a dark chest from underneath. She opened it to expose a menagerie of toys, ranging from dildos to plugs. She chose a simple harness and one of the smaller dildos. She was still working Lena up to the bigger ones and she didn’t want to push it tonight. 

Lena watched with rapt attention as Kara skillfully donned the harness and secured the dildo in place. Kara felt slightly ridiculous, but at the first glance of Lena’s reaction her insecurities melted away. Lena was flushed from head to toe, her eyes dark as night. She was the most beautiful creature Kara had ever laid eyes upon and she was there for the taking. 

Kara beckoned Lena to sit up with a crook of her finger. 

“You’re going to have to work for it tonight,” Kara said, her voice clear and dominant. 

“What do I need to do?” Lena asked. She took to the role of submissive easier than a fish to water, and it sent a thrill through Kara to think of all the possibilities. 

“I want you to use that pretty mouth of yours.” 

“Yes, Kara.” 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her from the bed, then guided her onto her knees with a hand on her shoulder. 

Lena made eye contact up until the dildo was pressing against her lips, then her gaze dropped to the toy resting against Kara’s pelvis. She wrapped one hand around the base and gave a first tentative lick. 

Though there was nothing physically connecting Kara to the toy, she moaned, a shiver racing down her spine. 

Lena took that as a good sign and wrapped her lips around the tip of the toy. Her tongue made a quick pass against it and when she became comfortable enough she took more of the toy into her mouth. 

Kara gathered Lena’s hair into one hand and pulled so that more of the dildo disappeared down Lena’s throat. Kara set a slow pace of rocking her hips, more and more of the toy disappearing past Lena’s lips until they were pressing against the fist Lena still had wrapped around the base. Kara pulled Lena’s hand from the toy and pushed even more down the other woman’s throat. Kara pulled back and rocked forward again, setting a slow pace as she slowly fucked Lena’s mouth.

Lena glanced up, her eyes wide and innocent, and Kara swore she could have come just from the sight alone. Lena placed her hands on both of Kara’s hips and tugged them forward until the toy was sheathed down her throat. Her nose brushed against Kara’s stomach before Kara pulled away from her. 

“That’s enough. Get back on the bed,” Kara commanded. 

Lena did so quickly, backing herself into the pillows, her legs spreading involuntarily. 

“No. I want you on your knees.” 

“Yes, Kara,” Lena said as she shifted around until she was on all fours, her ass raised in the air.

Kara crawled onto the bed behind her and ran a hand over the curve of Lena’s ass. She waited until she felt Lena relaxing under her touch before she gave a sharp smack to one side. 

Lena yelped but made no attempt to pull away from Kara, even as a bright red hand print raised from her skin. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, princess?” Kara asked before giving her another smack. 

“Yes,  _ please.” _

“So polite tonight, you must be desperate for it.”

Kara ran a single finger down the back of Lena’s thigh. She had a full view of Lena’s sex from this angle, and from what she could see Lena was soaked. Kara slid her finger up and to the side until it was running through slick wet.

Lena moaned as Kara sank a finger inside, then another. 

Kara thrust slowly and deliberately, reveling in the noises she pulled from Lena’s throat. 

“Kara, please, don’t tease,” Lena begged. Her resolve was wearing thin. 

“If you want something, you have to ask for it. You know the rules,” Kara said as she added another finger. 

“Please!” Lena’s voice cracked as she stifled a loud moan. “Please fuck me, Kara, please?” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

Kara pulled her hand away and moved forward to press the head of the dildo to Lena’s entrance. 

“Are you ready, pretty girl?” 

“For you? Always.” 

No more words needed to be said as Kara sank into Lena in a single thrust. Both women lost their breath at the feeling of being connected. Kara rocked once as a test and when Lena did nothing but moan she took it as a good sign. Kara started a slow rock as she gripped Lena’s hips. Snapping forward as she pulled Lena’s hips back added to the force, and if the noises Lena was making were any indication, Kara was doing everything right. 

“Faster Kara, please.” 

“Yes, princess.” 

Kara sped up her thrusts, pushing and pulling as fast as she could. 

Lena squeaked and moaned, her upper body melting against the pillows. 

Kara allowed Lena to enjoy the feeling of being filled for a moment before she reached one hand around and began to rub her clit. 

Lena’s head snapped up and she cried out, her hands flying to grip onto the headboard. 

“Fuck, Kara!” 

Kara smirked and pushed herself to go faster, harder. Anything to get Lena to say her name like that again. Kara leaned over Lena and propped herself up on her free arm, then she began to drag kisses up and down Lena’s spine. When Lena began to bounce and grind back against Kara’s thrusts Kara gave a small nip to her shoulder. 

Lena whimpered and cursed under her breath. 

“I’m so close, baby,” Lena groaned. 

“Come for me, Lena.” 

Kara doubled the pace she set against Lena’s clit as she focused her full attention on thrusting deeper and harder. 

Lena huffed and began a soft stream of ‘fuck’, each iteration getting louder and louder as she drew nearer to climax. Kara could feel it coming, could tell Lena was just at the edge, when she pushed fully inside Lena and began to grind against her ass. 

“Fuck!” Lena cried. 

Kara found her hips stuck as Lena’s inner walls held the dildo in a vice grip as they pulsed. Lena paused, suspended, for a long moment before her body dropped against the bed. 

Kara smirked, victorious, as she pulled the now sopping wet dildo from Lena. Kara climbed off the bed and discarded the harness, deciding she could clean the toy later in favor of cuddling Lena in her post-orgasmic haze. 

Lena curled around Kara as she climbed back on the bed, and her hand seeked out Kara’s face to pull her into a stream of short soft kisses. 

“I love you,” Lena breathed against her lips. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed. 

They nuzzled their noses together before Lena flopped back against the pillows. 

“Give me a moment and I’ll be ready to take care of you,” Lena promised. 

“You don’t have to return the favor.” 

“But I want to.” Lena’s eyes shone with mischief as she grinned up at Kara. 

“Alright, but I promise it won’t take long.” 

Lena looped her fingers through Kara’s and pulled her hand up to her lips. 

“I’d do anything for you,” Lena promised. 

“And I for you,” Kara whispered as she leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips. 

They basked in each other’s presence and knew, deep down, that they would never be alone again. 


End file.
